Escape de Raccoon City
by Mr.Frost557
Summary: Dos agentes de S.T.A.R.S un policía novato y una pelirroja universitaria deben escapar de Raccoon City en menos de dos semanas ¿Lo conseguiran?
1. chapter 1

Holaa Querid@ lector/a

Este es un universo alternativo en el que fusioné Resident evil 2 y 3. Les diré que no se preocupen por el tema del protagonismo, cada personaje tendrá su momento. Digo esto por que eh notado que en varios fanfics algunos ponen comentarios como "Dale más protagonismo a tal personaje"

Sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con mi Au

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dia 1

Son las 9 de la mañana. El agente Redfield está conduciendo su automovíl hacia el departamento de su compañera, Jill Valentine. La ciudad esta sumergida en un total caos, gente corriendo y gritando, algunas siendo devoradas por los infectados. El pelinegro tenía puesto su uniforme de S.T.A.R.S y llevaba su pistola y su cuchillo, toda la situación le recordaba a lo sucedido en las montañas Arklay.

Logró llegar al departamento de su compañera y bajó rapidamente de su auto. Un infectado se le abalanzó pero gracias a sus reflejos lo esquivó sin problemas, no hay tiempo de pelear, tiene que llegar con Jill. Subió las escaleras del departamento hasta llegar al 3er piso. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados buscando la puerta 3-H, entonces la vió al final del pasillo. Corrió hacia allí y comenzó a golpear apurado. En ese momento la bella castaña le abrió la puerta.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías -le dijo con una sonrisa

El agente se alegró de verla a salvo.

-Pffff vamos, no iba a dejarte aquí -le respondió con confianza

Ambos agentes tomaron las escaleras para salir. La castaña estaba vestida con una falta negra, un top azul, botas marrones y llevaba un sueter blanco atado a su cintura.

\- ¿Algún plan? -preguntó la castaña mientras bajaban las escaleras

-Pensé en la carretera... pero de seguro estara inundada

-Si -le respondió- desde la terraza pude ver el terrible embotellamiento que se armó

Lograron salir del complejo de departamentos. Había una buena cantidad de infectados.

\- ¡MI AUTO! -gritó el agente

El mustang del pelinegro ya no estaba, al dejar las llaves puestas alguien debió aprovechar para robarlo.

-Genial ¿ahora que? -preguntó la castaña

El pelinegro no se lo pensó ni un segundo.

-Corramos ¡vayamos a la R.P.D!

Ambos agentes comenzaron a correr en dirección a la estación de policia.

-¿Que tienes en mente? -preguntó Jill mientras corría

-Si es tal y como la ultima vez -el pelinegro recordó la mansión Spencer- necesitaremos algunas armas

La castaña sonrió, a pesar de la situación, ella estaba con su amigo y mientras ambos estuvieran juntos, nada podría pararlos. Un infectado apareció en el camino.

-Es mío

Chris se adelantó, dió un salto y pateó al zombie en la cara. El infectado cayó al suelo y ellos siguieron su camino.

Llevaban ya un tiempo corriendo cuando Jill le pidió que descansaran un poco. Ambos se metieron a un restaurante que parecía vacio y cerraron las puertas. Nada mas entrar, la castaña se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la puerta, el pelinegro la vió e hizo lo mismo. Jill traía una pistola y su cuchillo en su fornitura ubicada en sus hombros

-Siempre lo supe, sabía que esto no había terminado -dijo el agente

-Bueno... y pensar que nadie nos creyó cuando intentamos avisarles -dijo la castaña

En ese momento Chris abrió los ojos como si hubiera recordado algó.

-¡Jill, tengo que...!

-¡ABAJO!

La castaña tomó al agente del chaleco y ambos se lanzaron al suelo. Chris quedó un poco aturdido por la acción, se incorporó lentamente, Jill ya estaba de pie y miraba hacia algún punto en el techo.

\- ¿Que mirás? -le preguntó cuando ya estaba totalmente de pie

-ay algo aquí -la castaña miró a todos lados- nos atacó pero logré reaccionar a tiempo... toma tu arma y abre bien los ojos

Ambos agentes desenfundaron sus pistolas. Sintieron una respiración profunda y agitada, cuando voltearon a ver, ambos quedaron sorprendidos. Un licker enorme estaba parado en una de las mesas y estaba totalmente dispuesto a atacarlos.

-Parece que la cosa está peor de lo que pensamos -dijo el pelinegro- ¡Ya!

Abrieron fuego hacia la bestía que recibió todos los balazos en su cuerpo pero ni se inmutó.

\- Carajo -Chris recargó su arma

La b.o.w se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro pero el agente la esquivó sin problemas. Trepó por las paredes hasta llegar al techo.

-Es como una lagartija gigante -dijo la castaña

-¿Quieres adoptarlo?

El infectado quizó atacar a la mujer con su lengua, pero ella se la cortó con el cuchillo en un agíl movimiento. La bestía soltó un quejido de dolor y Chris le disparó 4 veces en la cabeza, acto seguido el licker cayó al suelo. La castaña se acercó y lo tocó con el pie para comprobar que estuviera muerto.

-Lo mataste...

-Supuse que es como con los zombies, los disparos al cuerpo no funcionan -exclamó el agente

Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas. Jill apoyó la frente en la mesa y cerró sus ojos un momento, Chris le acarició el cabello. En ese momento, Jill recordó la vez que le dijo a Chris que seguramente Umbrella no se rendiría.

-Quisiera haberme equivocado -dijo la ojigris

-No tiene caso llorar sobre la leche derramada -el se sorprendió un poco por el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañera

Ella levantó su vista un poco y miró a los ojos al muchacho, el tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Saldremos de esto juntos ¿cierto?

-Si -le sonrió el agente- lo prometo...

Ambos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a seguir con su camino.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la estación -le dijo la ojigris

Eran casí las 3 de la tarde, ambos agentes estaban llegando a la R.P.D

Se habían tardado mas de lo previsto ya que la mayor parte de los infectados se hallaban cerca de esa zona.

-¡Al fin! -dijo la agente

Cruzarón el gran portón, Chris lo cerró y miraron hacia la puerta. Sintieron alivio, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta cuando algo cayó detras de ellos y la onda expansiva los hizo caer.

-¡S.T.A.R.S!

Al escuchar eso, ambos agentes sintieron un escalofrio ¿sería posible que una b.o.w pudiera hablar? Se pusieron de pie y al voltearse vieron un montruo gigante, con vestimentas de cuero y un lanzacohetes. (ejem ejem Nemesis ejem ejem)

-Tss... esa cosa me trae recuerdos -Chris desenfundó su arma listo para el combate

-Parece una especie Tyrant... como el que volamos en la mansión -Jill no se quedó atras y también desenfundó su arma

-¡S.T.A.R.S!

El monstruo dió un disparo de su lanzacohetes hacia donde estaban los dos agentes, pero ambos lo esquivaron simplemente saltando hacia un lado.

Jill abrió fuego sobre el monstruo, dandole 3 balazos en el pecho pero esto no pareció hacerle mucho daño, probó de nuevo dandole 4 veces en la cabeza. El bicho enorme quedó un poco aturdido, los tiros a la cabeza funcionaban.

-¡S.T.A.R.S!

El monstruo corrió hacia Jill con una rapidez sorprendente y tomó a la agente por el cuello. Jill ahogó un grito y el la levantó en el aire.

-¡Jill!

El pelinegro se trepó por la espalda del monstruo, tomó su cuchillo y comenzó a apuñalarlo en el cuello. Por el dolor, la b.o.w soltó a Jill, quen cayó al suelo e hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento.

-¡S.T.A.R.S!

El bicho llevó su mano hacía su espalda y logró sujetar por el chaleco al agente que lo estaba lastimando. Lo sostuvo un momento y un filoso tentaculo brotó de su mano, atacó al agente con el pero Chris lo esquivó y lo pateó en la cara. Esto hizo que el monstruo lo soltara y retrocediera unos pasos. Jill tomó su cuchillo y lo arrojó con una excelente precision hacia el ojo de la bestia, el monstruo cayó al suelo, lo había derrotado.

-Chris -la castaña corrió hacia su amigo y se arrodilló a su lado- ¿estas bien?

-agh... creo que si...

Chris tenía un rasguño en su brazo izquierdo a causa del ataque que había "esquivado" momentos antes.

-Maldición... casi pierdo el brazo

-Eres un suertudo -la castaña lo ayudó a pararse- por suerte te moviste a tiempo

El agente sintió un ardor y se tomó el hombro con su mano.

-Agh... ahora si me duele...

-Tengo un spray medicinal en mi casillero, entremos

Ambos agentes entraron a la R.P.D

El lugar era enorme, un novato podría perderse facilmente. Había 3 zombies en la recepción, pero Jill se encargó de ellos con su pistola. Chris quería ayudar, pero la mujer insistió en que quería encargarse ella sola.

-No me das suficiente credito -dijo la ojigris

-Bueno... es solo que no quiero sentirme inutil -le contestó

Jill le sonrió, aún cuando estaba herido Chris se mantenía en acción. Caminaron por los pasillos en dirección a los vestuarios, al llegar Jill le ordenó a su compañero que se quitara la camisa y el chaleco. El hizo casó y luego tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban ahí. Ella abrió su casillero y sacó un spray de primeros auxilios, se acercó a su compañero y comenzó a rociar la herida con dicho spray.

-Ahhh... esta fresquito TwT

-Dios, la herida está peor de lo que esperaba -dijo ella un poco preocupada

-Descuida... el spray me sanará

Estaba un poco nerviosa, ya había visto a su compañero sin camisa en otras ocasiones, pero era la primera vez que estaban solos los dos. Luego de atender a su compañero se acercó a su casillero y tomó su uniforme.

-me cambiaré... la ropa de combate es mas comoda para mi -le dijo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse

El castaño desvió la mirada un momento, pero realmente quería ver a su compañera. Su instinto pudo más que su razón y le hechó una mirada rápida, ver a su compañera en ropa interior fue mas que suficiente para saciar su curiosidad, realmente era muy atractiva. Comenzó a preguntarse por que no se interesó por ella antes.

-Deberías cambiarte tu también, tu remera y tu chaleco se rompieron por el ataque de esa cosa -le dijo mientras se ponía su pantalón

Chris se acercó a su casillero y se puso una nueva remera y un nuevo chaleco, la herida ya no le dolía tanto.

-¿te sientes bien? -le preguntó su compañero

-Estoy mejor -se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía- deberíamos ir a la armería que está en el segundo piso, hay muchas armas ahí

Jill asintió mientras se ponía su boina de los S.T.A.R.S en la cabeza. Ambos salieron de los vestuarios y fueron hacia las escaleras para ir al segundo piso. Se encontraron con dos zombies, una mujer y un hombre gordo.

-Yo me encargo...

Chris se acercó con su cuchillo y eliminó al primero de una puñalada en la cabeza, despues fue hacia la mujer e hizo lo mismo. Ambos siguieron su camino sin decir nada, realmente odiaban a los infectados. Llegaron a la entrada de el arsenal y había otro infectado más.

-Yo voy...

Jill se acercó y cuando el infectado se volteó, ella hizo dos pasos atrás. Chris no entendió pero cuando vió al zombie lo comprendió en seguida. Marvin Branagh era un buen amigo de ambos agentes, y ahora estaba ahí como "un zombie más"

-Carajo... -el pelinegro tomó su cuchillo

-No -Jill lo detuvo- yo quiero hacerlo...

La ojigris se acercó y acabó con Marvin, de una sola puñalada, precisa y certera. Los dos agentes dejaron el cuerpo de su amigo a un lado y entraron en la armería. Chris tomó una escopeta M870 de metal y Jill un subfusil MP5.

-Hace tiempo que no tengo un arma tan potente en mis manos -dijo el pelinegro

Jill solo le dió una pequeña sonrisa, de alguna forma, no se sentía de animos para nada. Los dos agentes bajaron las escaleras otra vez hasta la recepción. El lugar se veía mucho más sombrío sin los policias llendo y viniendo dentro de la R.P.D Jill tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al gran escritorio, Chris se apoyó en dicho mueble.

-Puedo acceder a las camaras de seguridad desde esta PC -dijo la ojigris- de está forma podremos ver lo que sucede afuera...

Jill ingresó a las camaras de seguridad y al ver la entrada se sorprendió.

-No está... ¡El bicho no está!

Su compañero se acercó a ver la pantalla, era cierto el cadavér del monstruo que lo había herido ya no estaba. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro.

\- Quizás se regeneró y se fue... -le contestó

Estuvieron un rato solos cuando la ojigris vió a dos personas por la camara de la entrada.

-Chris, mira esto -le dió un toque en el hombro a su amigo y este se acercó a ver el monitor de la PC

Había un joven, ambos S.T.A.R.S pudieron reconocer que tenía puesto un uniforme de la R.P.D, seguramente era el novato que estaban esperando antes de que todo se fuera al demonio. Lo mejor vino cuando Chris reconoció a la joven.

-¡¿Claire?!

El novato y la joven ingresaron a la estación. El recien llegado era rubio y tenía puesto el uniforme de la R.P.D la jovencita a su lado era pelirroja, tenía puesto un pantalon de jean, un top negro y un chaleco rojo encima.

-¡Chris, te encontré! -la pelirroja corrió hacia el S.t.a.r.s y lo abrazó

El pelinegro también la abrazó, se veía muy feliz. Jill sintió que se ahogaba en un mar de celos.

-¿Y ella quien es? -dijo la castaña un poco indiferente

-Oh... ella es Claire, mi hermana

Los celos de la S.t.a.r.s se esfumaron en seguida y cambió su expresión fría por una sonrisa.

-Hola Claire, soy Jill Valentine, la niñera de tu hermano -le dijo amablemente

-Hola Jill, Chris me ah hablado mucho de ti -le contestó amable

El pelinegro se sonrojó levemente.

-Ejem ejem... -el muchacho rubio intentó llamar la atención

-Casí lo olvido, Chris el es Leon S Kennedy, estuvimos trabajando juntos para poder sobrevivir -la pelirroja no tenía ni la más miníma vergüenza de hablar

-Si lo conozco, esperabamos tu llegada antes de que el infierno se desatara -contestó el S.t.a.r.s

-Es un gusto conocerlos -el rubio se acercó un poco más- ¿pueden explicarme que pasa?

Jill soltó una pequeña risa y miró a su compañero, Chris también sonrió.

-¿Planeas formar parte de nuestro grupo? -lo interrogó el pelinegro

-Bueno, ya que no estan convertidos en esas cosas... supongo que sí

La castaña miró a Claire y a Leon, aclaró su garganta y dijo:

-Quizás quiera tomar asiento, la historia es algo larga

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Yyyyy así finalizo el primer capitulo de esta historia, se que Jill y Chris tuvieron mucho protagonismo en esta primera parte, pero descuiden, solo es el inicio. No olviden dejar sus comentarios (me gusta leerlos) y agregar mi fanfic a favoritos. En unos días subiré el siguiente capitulo, Nos leemos

Mr.Frost


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lectores :D

Te estarás preguntando ¿Que hace este idiota publicando un episodio del fanfic que abandonó a principios de año? Pues la verdad no se. Simplemente quise continuarlo, y esta vez lo terminaré. Espero lo disfruten :D

* * *

Día 1

Después de que ambos agentes STARS les explicaran todo a los recién llegados decidieron que debían descansar, había sido un largo día y tenían que recuperar fuerzas. Chris fue a buscar en compañía de Jill unos chalecos de los vestidores. Colocaron los chalecos en el suelo de la recepción y los cuatro se acostaron sobre ellos. A todos les costó un poco dormir, temían que al cerrar los ojos uno de esos zombis saltara sobre ellos.

La agente de STARS despertó sin ninguna razón aparente. Se preocupó un poco al ver que Chris no estaba ahí pero no tardó mucho en ver que el joven estaba parado frente a la gran puerta de la comisaría. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el, mientras soltaba un bostezo y se estiraba.

-¿Que haces? -Se paró a su lado y lo miró

-Escuchando -respondió el sin dejar de mirar la gran puerta de madera de roble- inténtalo...

La ojigris también miró a la puerta y se quedó en silencio. Podía escuchar a los zombis en la calle, caminando y gimiendo. Tomó la mano del pelinegro ya que parecía que uno se había caído e hizo un ruido bastante fuerte.

-Perdón -Jill se separó de el algo sonrojada- me asustó

-Debemos descansar, mañana será un día ocupado

Ambos volvieron a dormir, la mujer se acostó algo cerca de su compañero y lo observó unos segundos hasta que cayó presa del sueño.

Día 2

Cuando el joven Redfield despertó sus compañeros ya estaban despiertos. Leon y Claire estaban conversando sentados en la gran fuente de la entrada, Jill estaba sentada en la PC.

-"Buenos" días -Dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-Buenos días -Respondió Jill- ¿dormiste bien? -bromeó

El joven Redfield soltó una pequeña risa mientras recordaba esas arduas misiones en las que debían dormir en el barro o directamente no podían darse el lujo de descansar.

-Mírala allí, parece que se llevan bien -Jill sonrió al ver a Leon y Claire

-Si... debo hablar con ella

El joven observó a su hermana un momento y la llamó, Claire dejó de hablar con Leon y se acercó al rincón donde estaba Chris.

-¿Sucede algo? -Claire estaba algo preocupada

-¿Por que estas aquí y no en Canadá? -se cruzó de brazos

-Sabía que tarde o temprano preguntarías eso -soltó un suspiro algo disgustada- escuché por ahí que las cosas estaban mal aquí y pues, quería venir a sacarte

-¿En serio? -Chris la miró con una ceja levantada- Mido casi dos metros y soy miembro de una fuerza especial de policía ¿Por que necesitaría ayuda?

-Eres un idiota -Claire se dio media vuelta y fue a hablar con Leon

El castaño soltó un suspiro y se acercó a Jill, la ojigris estaba enviando un S.O.S a través de la PC.

-El novato y yo iremos a buscar comida, muero de hambre

-Cuídalo -dijo Jill- no parece muy experimentado en esto...

El castaño lo meditó un rato y una idea vino a el.

-Ya se -se acercó a la fuente donde estaba el rubio hablando con Claire- Leon, sígueme

-Ehm ok -el rubio se puso de pie y siguió a Chris quien caminó hasta la puerta que daba a las escaleras

Ambos cruzaron la puerta y caminaron por el pasillo hasta tomar las escaleras.

-¿Que pistola tienes? Nosotros utilizamos las Samurai Edge personalizadas para los STARS

-Tengo una Glock 17 -Leon estaba algo confundido- ¿A donde vamos?

-Viendo como están las cosas necesitarás algo más grande ¿Que tipos te enseñaron a utilizar?

-Casi todo... fusiles, pistolas, subfusiles excepto escopetas -contestó mirando la M870 que Chris traía en su espalda

Los hombres llegaron a la armería. Ese lugar era enorme y la mayoría de los estantes donde deberían ir las armas estaban vacíos, quedaba poco y nada. Leon miró los posters colgados en la pared, al parecer cada semana la RPD recibía nuevo armamento.

-Aquí, novato -Chris se acercó con un fusil negro en sus manos- Esto es un...

-Un AR-15 -Leon lo interrumpió con una sonrisa en su rostro- era mi fusil favorito durante las prácticas

-¡Bien! ya que estas familiarizado con el arma... No me decepciones -su tono fue serio

El rubio sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al escuchar el tono de su compañero.

-Ahora tu y yo iremos a buscar comida, deberemos movernos rápido y mantener los ojos abiertos, vamos

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras hasta la recepción.

-Nos vamos ahora, cuiden la casa y no le abran a desconocidos -bromeó Chris

-Cuídense -respondió Jill

Ambos dejaron la RPD con seguridad y comenzaron a buscar algún lugar donde hubiera comida.

Claire estaba mirando hacia la puerta algo cabizbaja.

-Ellos dos estarán bien -La ojigris notó que algo le pasaba a la pelirroja y se acercó a ella

-No es eso... vine aquí por Chris, y el está enojado porque desobedecí su orden de que me quedara a estudiar en Canadá

-Debes entenderlo -Jill la miró con una media sonrisa- el quería que te quedarás allí para que estuvieras a salvo, pero en el fondo se alegra de saber que harías algo tan valiente por el -Puso una mano en el hombro de Claire- Créeme, lo conozco mejor de lo que crees

La pelirroja sintió un cierto alivio, en ese momento la PC emitió un sonido y Jill se acercó a ver.

Mientras tanto, los dos hombres habían llegado a una estación de comida rápida, en el camino habían peleado con cuatro zombis, afortunadamente salieron ilesos. Ambos se pararon a cada lado de la puerta del local.

-Abre los ojos -Chris tomó su M870 y Leon su AR-15

-Yo te cubro, confía en mi

El castaño pateó la puerta y entró junto con su compañero, Había dos zombis dentro pero Leon les disparó rápidamente.

-Listo...

-¡Atento! -El joven Redfield tomó del chaleco a su compañero y lo hizo retroceder con un jalón, había un Licker en el techo listo para atacarlos

-¡¿Que es eso?!

Chris disparó dos veces su escopeta y la BOW cayó al suelo sin vida, el joven se acercó con su cuchillo y lo pinchó para comprobar que estuviera muerto.

-¿Que es? -Leon se acercó curiosamente y se agacho para verlo mejor

-Es un Licker, se pegan al techo y son bastante ágiles -Chris recargó su escopeta, aunque solo había usado dos cartuchos le gustaba tener el cargador lleno por si acaso- Vamos, busquemos comida

Irrumpieron en la cocina y ambos quedaron enamorados por lo que vieron. Había varias hamburguesas preparadas en la despensa, estas estaban envueltas en papel y todavía quedaban algunas bebidas en el refrigerador.

-Las hamburguesas están frías -Leon tocó uno de los paquetes

-Podemos calentarlas antes de llevarlas, encenderé el horno y las pondré ahí -Chris se acercó a las hamburguesas- tu puedes buscar donde guardar las bebidas

Mientras tanto en la RPD.

-¿Que sucede? -Claire se acercó a la PC

-Es un mensaje de Barry, un compañero

 _Jill, les tengo malas noticias a ti y a Chris. A estas alturas ya habrán notado que la ciudad está infestada de zombis. Mierda, ni siquiera se si ustedes dos siguen vivos. Deben dejar la ciudad lo más rápido posible, Umbrella sobornó al gobierno y volarán toda la ciudad para tapar la evidencia de lo que hicieron allí. Deben escapar ya, les quedan solo 14 días. Los ayudaría pero ahora mismo unos compañeros y yo estamos en una misión, nos hayamos en una isla donde Umbrella tiene su base principal. Buena suerte muchachos, la necesitaran._

 _-Barry_

Jill soltó un suspiro y golpeó el escritorio con su puño.

-Maldición, lo que faltaba -la ojigris estaba realmente furiosa

-¿Que sucede?

-Velo por ti misma...

En ese momento las mujeres sintieron como llamaban a la puerta, Jill fue a abrir y Leon en compañía de Chris entraron con unas cajas y una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Llegó la comida! -Leon comenzó a bailar mientras transportaba esa gran caja con bebidas

-Saqueamos el McDonald's que está en la otra cuadra, hayamos mucha comida -le comentó a Jill con una sonrisa pero en seguida comprendió que pasaba algo, la ojigris tenía una mirada seria- ¿Que sucede?

-Tenemos un problema...

Mientras comían la castaña explicó todo. Lo que iba a ser un "agradable" almuerzo se convirtió en algo "amargo" Pero en seguida Chris supo como aliviar la situación.

-Ánimo, esto no cambia casi nada -dio una mordida a su hamburguesa- lograremos escapar a tiempo, Jill y yo conocemos muy bien esta ciudad, y ustedes dos parecen estar aptos para ayudar por lo que no serán un estorbo

Claire sintió una pequeña llama de orgullo hacia su hermano, el siempre había sido un líder nato. Cuando terminaron de comer se decidieron a escapar, dieron una ultima vuelta por la RPD en busca de provisiones. Al final armaron un bolso con todo lo conseguido. Munición y 3 sprays medicinales. Salieron dispuestos a irse de la ciudad pero ¿Como?

-Veamos -Chris sacó un mapa doblado de su bolsillo y lo abrió- la carretera norte nos llevará a la siguiente ciudad pero el viaje será muy largo lo más probable sería que muramos de hambre en el camino a lo mejor si tomamos la sur...

-Imposible -Jill lo interrumpió- Recuerdas ¿el embotellamiento que te mencioné? Hubo un gran accidente y está todo bloqueado por autos destrozados y volcados, además, seguro que está infestado de zombis por la cantidad de personas que había al momento del accidente

-Carajo...

Claire se acercó al mapa y lo observó un segundo.

-¿Que hay de esta ruta? -La pelirroja señaló algo en el mapa- atraviesa toda la ciudad y sale de ella...

-El metro -Chris sonrió- es una buena idea, saldríamos en menos de tres horas, bien pensado

Llevaban caminando varios minutos, habían muchos vehículos abandonados en las calles. Chris y Leon iban delante hablando y las dos mujeres venían unos pasos detrás.

-¿De verdad volaste un F-15?

-Lo digo en serio, fui piloto de la fuera aérea por tres años, después lo dejé -ambos estaban muy animados en la conversación

-¿Es verdad que es el avión con más aceleración de la fuerza? -El rubio sonrió mientras miraba alrededor

-No claro que no, eso es... ¡Abajo!

Chris hizo una seña y el grupo se agacho. Se ocultaron tras una camioneta.

-Jill, mira allí

La castaña se asomó y logro ver un grupo de 10 zombis más adelante, bloqueaban el único camino hacia la estación de tren.

-Son un grupo importante -Jill tomó su subfusil MP5- pero podemos con ellos...

Chris sacó su escopeta y Leon su fusil, Claire se sintió una inútil ya que ella no sabía usar armas.

-A la de tres -Chris tomó aire y lo dejó salir- ¡tres!

Los tres salieron del vehículo y comenzaron a disparar, para ellos todo pasó muy rápido pero para Claire pareció una eternidad.

-Despejado -Jill recargó su arma

-Bien, comprobemos los cuerpos, podrían tener algo útil -Chris se acercó al cadáver más cercano

No habían ni empezado a buscar cosas cuando otro grupo aún más grande apareció.

-Son demasiados -Claire se puso de pie

Chris se paró dispuesto a luchar y les apuntó con su escopeta.

-Chris, de verdad son demasiados -Jill puso su mano en su hombro y lo miró preocupada

-Bien, vayámonos -bajó su arma y el grupo decidió huir

En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente irrumpieron en una casa, esta no era muy grande y se notaba que era una casa familiar. El grupo la recorrió para comprobar que estuviera realmente vacía. Se reunieron en la sala, había un sofá y dos sillas frente a una mesa ratona.

-Pasaremos aquí la noche, hay dos cuartos, uno con una cama matrimonial y otro con una cama para niños

-Claire y yo dormiremos en el matrimonial -se adelantó Jill

-Bien, yo usaré el sofá

Los tres miraron a Leon, el rubio suspiró al darse cuenta.

-Bien, supongo que me toca la cama infantil

El grupo río un poco, eran buenos los momentos en los que podían distraerse un poco.

Chris estaba haciendo un recuento de munición mientras Jill cocinaba. La castaña había encontrado suficientes ingredientes para hacer su famoso "Jill Sándwich" para cada uno. Claire se acercó al rubio, quien estaba mirando por la ventana.

-Leon ¿Podemos hablar? en privado...

-Ehm si, seguro -El rubio asintió

Ambos subieron las escaleras y fueron hasta la habitación que tenía la cama para niños.

-¿Que sucede? -el rubio se rascó la nuca, la luz del día entraba por la ventana

-Yo quiero... -la pelirroja estaba apenada, odiaba pedir ayuda- Quiero que me enseñes a disparar una pistola -se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa boba

-¿Que? ¿Para que?

-¿Para que va a ser? necesito aprender a defenderme, además ustedes podrían necesitar ayuda...

-No lo se, tu hermano me da miedo

La pelirroja se acercó al rubio y tomo su manó, lo miro con ojitos de perro.

-Por favor, Leon...

-Ehm está bien, pero no puedes decirle a Chris que yo te enseñé

Después de cenar los cuatro se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos lugares.

Habían pasado casi dos horas, todo estaba a oscuras. Leon estaba mirando al techo, reflexionando sobre lo que había sucedido estos últimos dos días.

-Ojalá no hubiera dejado la ciudad para venir a este infierno -entonces recordó como había conocido a Claire- bueno... no todo es malo después de todo

Jill se despertó luego de una hora, suspiró y fue hasta donde estaba Chris durmiendo en el sofá. Lo miró ahí, tan tranquilo y con una débil respiración. Se acercó y se sentó en el suelo, apoyó su cabeza en el apoya-brazos el gran sofá.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Sabía que estabas despierto...

Ambos se quedaron despiertos un segundo, Chris puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y ella la sujetó.

-Vi que me miraste en los vestuarios

-Yo... ehm -el castaño se sentó algo y se rasco la nuca algo sonrojado- lo siento...

-No importa, en cierto modo me alegra saber que me ves con esas intenciones -la ojigris miró al joven y este trago saliva- ¿Te pongo nervioso?

Jill se sentó a su lado, un poco cerca de el.

-No, para nada -el Redfield miró hacia otro lado

La mujer soltó una risa y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-¿Y?

-¿Y que? -Chris estaba algo incomodado por la situación

-¿Como estoy?

-Estas bien...

-¿Solo bien? -Jill sonrió

-Bueno no... osea... agh tu me entiendes -el joven la miró sonrojado

La castaña soltó una risa y sujetó al joven por la mandíbula.

-Eres un buen chico...

La ojigris cerró sus ojos y estampó sus finos labios con los del chico.

* * *

Y con esto finaliza el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus reviews comentando que les pareció. Una pregunta ¿Le gustaría capítulos más largos? Déjalo en los comentarios. Nos leemos lml


	3. Chapter 3

Hola lector :D

Aquí está el tercer capítulo de ese fanfic. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar su review contando que les pareció. Sin más te dejo con mi historia.

* * *

Día 2

Jill rompió el beso con suavidad y miró a los ojos a su compañero, este estaba sonrojado como un tomate. La mujer sonrió y acarició la mejilla del chico.

-Iré a descansar, buenas noches -le dio otro beso y se fue a su cuarto

Chris casi no pudo dormir esa noche, el beso le había gustado. Pero fue algo completamente inesperado.

Día 3

El rubio despertó algo desconcertado ¿Donde estaba? Miró al techo y a su alrededor. Luego recordó todo y soltó un suspiro. Se sentó en la cama y tomó su arma, se quedó observándola unos segundos.

-Me salvaste la vida muchas veces, no pienso dejarte -el rubio sonrió y le dio un beso al cañón del arma

Leon salió del cuarto y pudo ver a Claire durmiendo en el cuarto de enfrente ya que la puerta estaba abierta. Lucía muy tranquila, el joven se sonrojó y luego bajó las escaleras.

-Buenos días -Dijo en general

Chris y Jill respondieron al saludo, ambos estaban en el sofá mirando algo en el mapa. Leon notó que Chris tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jill.

-Haré el desayuno -la ojigris se puso de pie y fue a la cocina

-¿Leon podrías hablar a Claire? -dijo el Redfield- debemos partir

-Voy...

Kennedy subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto. Se quedó observando a la pelirroja algo embelesado. Luego se acercó y le tocó el hombro. La pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver al rubio.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Se tapó un poco con la sabana

-Es hora de irse -respondió y se sentó en la cama- Jill está haciendo el desayuno...

-Bajaré en un momento -dijo la pelirroja, Leon notó que ocultaba algo

-¿Por que no bajas ahora? -preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Que te importa son cosas de mujeres -Claire se sonrojó- solo vete

El rubio también se sonrojó y dejo el cuarto sin preguntar más.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Jill preparaba sus famosos "sándwiches de Jill" y Chris estaba abrazándola.

-¿Sabes? no puedo cocinar si estas pegado a mi -La ojigris sonrió y besó la mejilla del joven- ve a sentarte, prepararé el tuyo con extra-queso, como te gusta

-Que bien me conoces -El Redfield besó a la mujer y volvió al sofá

En ese momento Leon entró a la sala y tomó asiento en el sofá, Chris estaba leyendo una revista que había encontrado por ahí.

-Bajará en un momento -Dijo Leon mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo

-¿Como llegaste aquí? Me refiero a ¿Por que te mandaron? -Chris seguía leyendo pero estaba dispuesto a escuchar

El rubio soltó un suspiro y miro al techo, le dolía la cabeza de solo recordarlo.

-Verás, en la academia de mi ciudad destaqué bastante -sin duda estaba orgulloso de ello- mis superiores me ofrecieron venir aquí, ya que la unidad STARS era muy privilegiada pensaron que tal vez yo podría entrar en ella. Al principio no sabía si venir o no, pero corté con mi novia y eso me animó a tomar la decisión -el joven se rascó a barbilla- hice mis maletas y aquí me tienes...

-Vaya, debes haber sido muy bueno en la academia para que te mandaran aquí -El Redfield sonrió- si todo esto no se hubiera ido al carajo supongo que me alegraría tenerte como compañero

-Aprecio el cumplido -Leon sonrió- ¿Y que hay de ti y tu hermana? Se los nota muy unidos

-Si, Claire y yo nos quedamos huérfanos cuando eramos niños por lo que fuimos a vivir con nuestros abuelos -El Redfield mayor los recordó tristemente- Pero a los pocos años ellos también murieron, por lo que Claire y yo solo nos tuvimos el uno al otro por mucho tiempo

-Que mal -Leon se sintió un poco mal por haber tocado el tema

-No fue tan malo, conseguí trabajo y logré mantenerme a mi y a mi hermana

Ambos hombres sonrieron al ver a Jill llegar con los sándwiches.

-Ufff huelen muy bien -Leon sonrió y tomó uno, dio un bocado- Dios, son deliciosos

La pelirroja bajó las escaleras y entró a la sala, hizo un saludo en general y comenzó a comer.

-¿El plan sigue siendo el mismo? -Preguntó Claire mientras se limpiaba los labios

-Si -Respondió su hermano- tomaremos el metro y saldremos de la ciudad en unas horas...

Los cuatro estaban de acuerdo en que era un buen plan. Luego el desayuno juntaron sus cosas y dejaron la casa rumbo a la estación de metro. En el camino Leon le iba dando instrucciones de como usar el arma a Claire. Chris comenzó a sospechar algo, ya que Claire nunca hablaba demasiado con algún chico salvo que este le gustara o algo parecido. Realmente esto no le importaba al pelinegro, el rubio parecía un buen partido para su hermana.

Llegaron a la estación de metro, en el lugar habían unos zombis.

-Yo me ocuparé de estos tres más cercanos, Leon y Jill pasarán y se ocuparan de los cuatro de más atrás -El Redfield tomó su escopeta- les abriré camino

Cuando los zombis notaron la presencia del grupo Chris se acercó a los tres más cercanos y los embistió con ayuda de su gran fuerza. Los tres caminantes cayeron en las vías del metro. Jill y Leon se acercaron a los otros cuatro y los mataron con sus armas.

-Pan comido -Leon limpió sus manos

Chris se acercó a las vías del metro y les disparó a los tres zombis que antes había empujado. Jill se adelantó y comprobó que el tren estuviera vacío.

-Despejado, entren -Dijo en voz alta

El grupo entró y Claire se acercó al puesto de control.

-Ehm chicos, tenemos un problema -La pelirroja miró al resto- el tablero marca que ya no tiene combustible, y alguien se llevó uno de los fusibles que hace funcionar el mecanismo

-Creí que estas cosas eran completamente eléctricas -Jill se acercó al tablero del puesto de control

El Redfield mayor le dio un puñetazo a la ventana del metro.

-¡Mierda! -estaba realmente furioso- tan cerca...

-Cálmate, no todo está perdido -Leon intentó calmar a su compañero- ¿habrá algún lugar donde encontrar esas cosas?

Chris respiró profundo y se calmó.

-La ferretería de Mike, ahí encontraremos un fusible sin problema -El castaño miró por la ventana del tren

-Y en la gasolinera encontraremos el combustible que necesita -Jill miró el mapa- pero esa queda bastante lejos, Chris y yo iremos a esa

-Y Claire y yo a la ferretería -Leon se acopló en seguida- será fácil...

El grupo salió de la estación, antes de que se separan Chris dijo unas palabras.

-Consigan eso y vuelvan aquí inmediatamente, eviten las distracciones...

-No te preocupes, amigo -Leon asumió la responsabilidad- lo haremos rápido y sin problema

-Bien -Chris notó que su hermana aún estaba algo enfadada con el por lo sucedido en la RPD- Claire, no te distraigas

-No lo haré -la pelirroja se volteó y emprendió camino a la ferretería

-No tardaremos, cuídense -El rubio se volteó y corrió tras de Claire

Ambos STARS siguieron su camino hasta la gasolinera. En el camino se encontraron con algunos zombis pero los esquivaron con facilidad. Al llegar ahí notaron que el lugar estaba infestado de zombis y Lickers.

-Será más difícil de lo que creí -Jill tomó su subfusil

-Mantente alerta -Chris tomó su escopeta y le quitó el seguro- Yo a los Lickers y tu a los zombis

Sin más dilaciones los STARS se lanzaron al combate.

Mientras tanto, Leon y Claire estaban en la puerta de la ferretería.

-Veo uno adentro -Claire estaba observando por la venta

-Te lo dejaré a ti

-¿Que?

-No aprenderás a usar un arma con solo teoría -Leon le entregó una Samurai Edge de STARS junto con una fornitura- También debes practicar, esta arma la tomé de la armería en la RPD -La fornitura tenía algunos cargadores y un cuchillo

-Es algo pesada -Claire la observó y le sacó el seguro

-Recuerda, apunta a la cabeza -Dijo el rubio para después abrir la puerta

La pelirroja apuntó con su pistola a la cabeza del zombi y jaló del gatillo. El cuerpo sin vida del zombi cayó al suelo.

-Buen disparo -El rubio sonrió

-Me sacudió bastante -Claire observó el arma con una sonrisa- tiene mucho retroceso

-Te acostumbraras -Un liquido blanco cayó en el hombro de Leon- ¿Que es esto?

El joven tocó el liquido pero en ese instante sintió un empujón por parte de Claire en su espalda. Ambos cayeron detrás del mostrador de la tienda.

-¿Que sucede? -Leon se tocó la cabeza

-Hay algo ahí -Claire estaba lista para el combate, estaba observando el centro de la sala

Leon se asomó y vio un Licker olfateando el suelo, la BOW emitió unos gemidos y en seguida otro Licker entró a la ferretería.

-Oh, es un Licker -Leon sacó su fusil AR-15 y soltó un suspiro- Tu hermano me habló de ellos

-Son enormes... y desagradables

-Aún no saben que estamos aquí así que podemos con ellos, prepárate

Ambos salieron de su escondite y abrieron fuego contra las bestias, estas no tuvieron tiempo de nada y en seguida cayeron muertas.

-Fue más fácil de lo que creí -Claire recargó su arma

-Mantén los ojos abiertos, Chris dice que donde hay dos puede haber tres...

-No empieces a hablar como el por favor -Claire soltó un suspiro

-¿Estas molesta con el?

-Obviamente -Claire se acercó a uno de los estantes y comenzó a buscar el fusible que necesitaban- Vengo a ayudarlo y se enoja conmigo

-Debes entenderlo, el preferiría que te quedes en Canadá a salvo -El rubio también se unió a la búsqueda- ¿El te quiere mucho, sabes? eres la única familia que tiene

-Lo se pero... bah, tienes razón -La pelirroja soltó un suspiro- ¿Como sabes lo de nuestra familia?

-Oh, el me lo contó esta mañana por es te lo dije -Leon le sonrió- El te quiere mucho, Claire

-Gracias, Leon -Sonrió y siguió buscando

Ambos en los estantes durante unos minutos hasta que Leon encontró un fusible bastante grande, del tamaño de una botella.

-¿Será este? -Le preguntó a la pelirroja

-Déjame verlo -tomó el fusible y lo examinó unos segundos- si, este es

-Bingo, volvamos al tren

Estaban saliendo cuando Claire vio una pequeña figura, al verlos está salió corriendo.

-¡Oye, espera! -La pelirroja corrió tras de ella

-¡Claire! -Leon comenzó a seguirla

Mientras tanto en la estación de servicio, el lugar se había cometido en un cementerio de Bow's. Había cuerpos de zombis y Lickers por todos lados, los STARS estaban apoyados sobre un auto.

-Como en los viejos tiempos -Dijo Chris mientras recargaba su escopeta- ¿Estas bien?

-Si -Respondió Jill mientras recuperaba el aliento- Mírate, estas herido

Chris observó su abdomen, era cierto. Tenía una tajo en su costado izquierdo de cuando un Licker lo empujó contra la puerta rota de un auto.

-Ven, Chris -Jill lo tomó de la mano y ambos entraron a la gasolinera que por suerte estaba vacía- ¿Te duele?

-No, estoy bien -Sonrió mientras se sentaba en el mostrador de la gasolinera

Jill lo obligó a quitarse la remera y el chaleco, entonces sacó su spray medicinal. Se arrodilló frente a el y aplicó el spray en el cuerpo de su compañero. Se quedó un poco embelesada por los abdominales el chico y se sonrojó al notar que el la estaba observando.

-Lo siento -Jill se rascó la nuca

Chris no la dejó decir nada más y la besó, la mujer correspondió el beso y lo abrazó por el cuello.

Claire vio a la niña doblar en un callejón y ella la siguió. Por desgracia para la niña era un callejón sin salida. Claire se acercó y la niña la miró muy asustada, era rubia y tenía un uniforme escolar de color blanco y azul.

-No me lastimes, por favor -La niña se apoyó en la pared

-No te haré daño -La pelirroja intentó calmarla y se arrodilló a la altura de la niña- Soy Claire ¿Como te llamas?

-Sherry -la niña abrazaba sus rodillas, algo asustada

-¿Donde están tus padres?

-No lo se... ellos nunca están en casa -Contestó temerosa- tal vez se toparon con uno de esos monstruos...

-¡Claire! -Leon llegó al callejón y soltó un suspiro exhausto, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas- mierda, corres rápido...

El rubio se sorprendió al ver a la niña.

-¿Y ella quien es?

-Se llama Sherry, perdió a sus padres

La niña se puso de pie.

-Dime, Sherry ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? -Claire le sonrió intentando animarla- Vamos a salir de aquí y podremos protegerte de esos monstruos...

La niña rubia lo pensó en segundo. Observó a Leon y entonces asintió, tal vez el hecho de que el joven era policía le transmitió algo más de confianza. La niña aceptó ir con ellos, quizás ellos pudieran protegerla del temible monstruo que la perseguía, el monstruo que alguna vez había sido su padre.

Chris y Jill estaba volviendo a la estación de tren con dos bidones de gasolina, ya estaban cerca cuando vieron a Leon y Claire en la entrada.

-Lo consiguieron -Dijo Jill con una sonrisa

-¿Y ella quien es? -Chris alcanzó a ver a la niña que sujetaba a su hermana de la mano

Claire y Sherry se metieron en la estación y Leon se quedó allí a esperar a que llegaran los STARS.

-Ah... ¿hola? -Dijo Chris al llegar

-Nos fue bien ¿y a ustedes? -Leon les mostró el fusible

-Bien ¿me pareció a mi o vi una niña con ustedes? -El Redfield mayor se rascó la nuca

-Oh si, Claire la encontró -El rubio explico todo- Dijo que perdió a sus padres...

-No hará nada que venga con nosotros -Jill miro a los lados- cuando salgamos podemos ver que hacer con ellas

-Supongo que mi hermana ya la adoptó -Chris soltó un suspiro

Entraron al metro e instalaron las cosas, Leon y Chris se encargaron de poner el combustible y Claire puso el fusible en su lugar.

-Bien, está funcionando -Jill observó el tablero del puesto de control- ¡entren, nos vamos!

Una vez todos adentro la castaña puso en marcha el tren. Jill y Claire se sentaron en los asientos del metro, Sherry estaba pegada a la pelirroja. Chris se quedó en el puesto de control y Leon se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Como te llamas? -Preguntó Jill a la niña

-Sherry -respondió con su voz tímida y dulce

-Es un nombre muy bonito, yo soy Jill

La niña sonrió, sin duda Jill le agradaba. Claire se puso de pie y fue a ver a su hermano.

-Chris...

-¿Que pasa? -La miró de reojo y volvió la vista hacia el camino

-Quiero pedirte perdón -se acercó a el y lo abrazó- nunca debí haberte desobedecido, por favor perdóname

-No pasa nada -El joven sonrió y abrazó a la pelirroja- Me alegra saber que te preocupas por mi, pero hay que cosas que...

El Redfield no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento el tren fue sacudido por un fuerte impacto.

* * *

Y aquí finaliza este capítulo :D

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto estará listo el cuarto episodio. Ya saben que acepto consejos y críticas siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Nos leemos lml


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lectores :D

Les traigo el cuarto capítulo de "Escape de Racoon City" Una disculpa por la exhuberante tardanza. He estado bastante ocupado por cosas de la universidad y toda esa mierda, pero ya estamos "Cerca" del final. También notaran que mi modo de narrar ha "Evolucionado" eso se debe a que he estado leyendo mucho para traerles lo mejor, espero que les guste. Sin ninguna otra cosa que decir, te dejo con mi historia.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Dia 3

El Redfield abrió los ojos a duras penas. Algo se incendiaba, había humo y el vagón parecía ¿Volcado? Tuvo la fugaz sensación de que se asfixiaba, le costaba un poco respirar. Sintió un ardor en su brazo y descubrió que tenía un fragmento de vidrío clavado en el, le dolía a horrores.

-¿Chicos? -Alcanzó a decir casi en un gemido

Tomó el vidrío con cuidado y lo retiró de su brazo, su vista se nubló un segundo a causa del dolor. Pero no era nada, podía con eso y poco más. Tomó aíre y se puso en píe.

-¿Claire... Jill? -Dijo mientras se ponía en pie- ¿Leon?

En ese momento la puerta del vagón se abrió de manera lenta y ruidosa. Esta estaba donde debía estar el techo debido al vuelvo provocado por el impacto. La luz inundó el vagón permitiéndole a Chris ver lo destrozado que estaba el lugar por dentro.

-¡¿Chris?! -Leon asomó su cabeza por la puerta y vio al S.T.A.R.S de pie y con una clara confusión en su rostro- ¿Estas bien? las chicas estan aquí afuera

Chris sonrió al ver a su compañero, su preocupación se apaciguó levemente. El rubio le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a salir. Al salir pudo ver que allí estaban Jill, Claire y Sherry. La niña sujetaba la mano de la pelirroja y estaba calmada.

Jill se acercó a el y lo abrazó alrededor del cuello, el correspondió rodeándola por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Miró a su hermana y esta le estaba sonriéndo de manera cómplice mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? -Jill tomó su brazo con cuidado, estaba sangrando

-Solo es un rasguño, no me pasó nada...

-La mitad de los vagones se volcaron -Anunció Leon mientras se bajaba del vagón volcado donde se había parado para ayudar a Chirs- chocamos contra algo muy grande pero... ¿Que fue?

-Algo que hace tuneles -Dijo Sherry con su tono infantil y dulce- Miren...

Señaló un enorme agujero en la pared, justo delante del tren. Era tan grande que el mismo metro podría pasar por aquél agujero. Claire iba a hablar, pero entonces comenzó a oírse un sonido lejano. Eran como 1000 taladros golpeando la tierra, pero se oían un poco diferentes y distantes.

-¿Qué es? -Claire se acercó a su hermano con Sherry aún tomándola de la mano

-No estoy seguro...

Jill y Leon se acercaron a donde estaban los hermanos. Los túneles estaban débilmente iluminados por pequeños pequeños focos verdes ubicados a los lados de las vías y en las paredes. En ese momento un leve temblor comenzó a hacer presencia mientras los "Taladros" se oían cada vez más cerca.

-Vamonos de aquí -Dijo Leon con seguridad para luego tragar saliva

No lograron hacer ni siquiera un paso cuando una parte del techo comenzó a derrumbarse. De manera instintiva los cinco retrocedieron varios metros. Un agujero se formó el techo y de el salió una enorme B.O.W. mientras dejaba salir un aullido agudo y molesto.

Esta tenía forma de gusano, su mándibula estaba provista por 4 grandes colmillos exteriores en forma de X y en su boca tenía varios cientos de dientes más pequeños y afilados. Se movía como una serpiente, de forma hipnotizante y cási rítmica.

-¡Claire, llevate a Sherry de aqui!

La orden de Chris se hoyó fuerte y claro. La pelirroja no tuvo ganas ni de protestar, tomó a la rubia por el brazo y ambas comenzaron a correr en la dirección contraria.

-¿Que pasará con ellos? -Dijo Sherry mientras corría

-Estaran bien -Contestó de manera casi seca, pero en seguida se retractó de su actitud- vamos, pequeña, te pondré a salvo

Jill esquivó uno de los ataques del monstruo rápido pero pesado, pudo ver el enorme colmillo pasando frente a ella. Comenzó a abrir fuego con su subfusil mientras Chris se subía al vagón volcado del metro. Desenfundó su escopeta y abrió fuego. Los disparos parecían tener buen efecto en el gusano, pero no era suficiente. Leon estudió la situación unos segundos.

-¡Muevete!

Chris se lanzó sobre el rubio y ambos cayeron al suelo, esquivando por los pelos otro ataque de aquella monstruosidad. El Redfield se incorporó en seguida y ayudó a su compañero a ponerse de pie.

-Creo que se como acabar con el -Leon tomó su cuchillo de combate, este estaba bien afilado- dame una de esas, y tu cuchillo

El rubio señaló una de esas granadas Mk-2 que Chris tenía colgando en su chaleco. El Redfield tomó su cuchillo y se lo dio.

-¡Apurense!

Gritó Jill. La castaña estaba batallando sola contra la enorme B.O.W, esquivaba sus ataques y respondía con los disparos de su subfúsil. Leon tomó una de las granadas y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-¡Contenganlo un poco más! -El Kennedy se dirigió hacia el vagón del tren

Ambos S.T.A.R.S comenzaron a abrir fuego contra aquél gusano enorme, el cual conforme disparan más partes de su cuerpo dejaba ver. Ya que comenzaba a estirarse más hacia ellos abandonando un poco la protección que le brindaba el túnel que había hecho en el techo del subte.

El policia novato se subió al vagón y sujetó los dos cuchillos con el filo hacia abajo. Esperó el momento justo y corrió hacia el gusano. Dio un gran salto digno de un joven sano y atlético y clavó ambos cuchillos en la piel del gusano, sujetándose con fuerza de estos para no caerse.

-¡¿Que hará?!

-¡No lo sé, solo dispara! -Respondió Jill a su compañero

Los S.T.A.R.S comenzaron a disparar con sumo cuidado para no darle a Leon. El rubio usó el cuchillo que sujetaba con la derecha para abrir una herida profunda en la B.O.W, luego tomó la granada y le quitó el seguro.

-¡¡¡Muere hijo de puta!!!

Dejó salir un grito mientras enterraba la granada en la herida que el mismo le había provocado al gusano. El Kennedy sintió como si metiera su mano en un estofado caliente y húmedo. Luego puso ambos pies en el gusano y comenzó a empujar hacia atrás, los cuchillos se desclavaron y el cayó de espaldas sobre la vía.

-¡Leon! -Chris se apresuró a ayudarlo, lo tomó de su úniforme y ambos se apartaron varios metros del gusano

La monstruosidad comenzó emitir gemidos mientras se retorcía, hasta que por fin dejó salir un gran aullido agudo y la granada en su interior explotó. Se esparció sangre y restos del gusano por toda la vía. El Redfield se acercó al cadáver del bicho y lo tocó con el pie.

-Eso fue inteligente -Dijo Chris mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-Si, pero no lo volveré a hacer -El rubio se tocó la espalda e hizo una mueca de dolor- Me golpeé feo...

Los tres rieron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a volver a la estación a donde se habían ido Claire y Sherry. Por el camino hicieron un recuento de munición y Leon le devolvió su cuchillo de combate a Chris, estaba algo sucio así que Chris lo limpió antes de guardarlo.

-Solo me quedan tres cartuchos, y una cargador lleno de mi pistola -Anunció el castaño para después poner su escopeta otra vez en su espalda

-Mi subfusil está vacío, y me queda un cargador y medio en la pistola -Jill no tuvo más suerte

Leon aún tenía dos cargadores en su fúsil y tres cargadores en su pistola. Ahora solo debían... en ese momento se oyeron disparos. Uno, dos, tres.. al menos unos 13 disparos seguidos. Echaron a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Chris rogó que su hermana estuviera a salvo.

-¡Claire! -Gritó cuando llegó a la estación

Vio a la pelirroja apoyada contra la pared mientras sostenía su pistola en alto, Sherry la abraza por la cintura. Una docena de cuerpos estaban regados por el piso, muertos y con los sesos reventados.

-¡Hermano!

La pelirroja bajó a las vías y abrazó a su hermano, su guardián. Quiso llorar, pero no era el momento. Chris la resguardó en sus brazos mientras miraba con cierta preocupación pero con un gran orgullo el cementerio de zombis que su hermana había hecho. Los disparos parecían hechos por una profesional.

-Te dije que puedo cuidarme sola

Ambos hermanos soltaron una pequeña risilla.

-Que tiernos son -La voz dulce de Sherry los interrumpió, estaba sentada al borde de la bajada mientras los veía con una sonrisa

Los cinco se rieron un poco, pero la alegría no duró mucho. Con el tren destrozado, deberían buscar otra forma de escapar. Para colmo, comenzaba a anochecer.

-Debemos movernos -Jill puso su mano en el hombro al Redfield mayor- por la noche habrá más actividad de estos malditos..

-Tienes razón -Le respondió este- Busquemos un lugar donde descansar, mañana pensaremos en como salir

Salieron de la estación, Chris y Leon fueron a la cabeza con sus armas en alto. Detrás de ellos salieron Jill y Claire, esta última iba seguida de cerca por Sherry. Valentine miró con detenimiento la calle, no se veía a nadie. Pero comenzaba a anochecer y ella más que nadie sabía que los zombis incrementaban su actividad por las noches. Buscó con la vista y la castaña señaló una casa con la puerta abierta.

En silencio corrieron hacia ella y los hermanos Redfield fueron los primeros en entrar, luego Jill seguida de Sherry y al último Leon. Los agentes de S.T.A.R.S recorrieron las habitaciones de arriba y comprobaron que estuvieran vacías. Había una habitación con una cama matrimonial y otras dos con camas más pequeñas.

Leon y Sherry pasaron por la cocina y la sala, eran pequeñas pero era lo de menos. Claire fue a la última puerta y descubrió un invernadero pequeño con varios tipos de plantas y hierbas. Esbozó una sonrisa ante el descubrimiento, había estado estudiando varias de las plantas que estaban allí.

-¡Chicos, tengo buenas noticias!

La pelirroja fue hasta la sala de estar, donde el resto del equipo ya estaba reunido.

-Esta planta -Suspiró emocionada. En sus manos traía una maseta con una extraña hierba de color verde- ¡Y atrás hay más!

-¿Y? -Kennedy se encojió de hombros

Claire lo miró como diciendo "Seas mamón" pero luego reparó en que todos la miraban de la misma forma. Como si fuera una loca.

-Oh, bueno... esto es incómodo -Suspiró y soltó una risilla- Esta especie la estuve estudiando en la universidad. Estaba armando mi tesis sobre ella, tiene propiedades medicinales que varían según el color. Esta en particular puede acelerar el proceso de sanación de una persona

El resto se mostró un poco más interesado en aquella extraña hierba. La joven dejó la maseta en una mesa ratona que había allí y fue a traer más. al cabo de un rato había varias de estas sobre la mesa.

-Funcionan bastante bien, las verdes sanan las amarillas funcionan como una anestesia, las rojas como energizante -Indagó Claire mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa- pero la azul no se que es lo que hace

-¿Como funcionan? -Jill se acercó a la mesa y se agachó para verlas mejor

La pelirroja trató de hacer memoria, no recordaba muy bién aquello. En cuanto lo recordó dejó salir una sonrisa acompañada de un suspiro.

-Comiendo sus hojas -Claire tomó una de las hojas de la hierba verde y se la acercó a Chris- Te lastimaste el brazo en el vagón, come

Chris hizo una mueca, casi se había olvidado de su brazo pero aún le dolía. La herida estaba abierta pero la sangre había coagulado.

-¿Y si no resulta?

-Me disculparé -Bromeó- anda, come

-Fumarla sería mejor -Acotó Leon mientras miraba a otro lado, recibió una mirada fulminante de Claire

El Redfield mayor tomó la hoja de la hierba, tenía el tamaño de un billete, la observó un poco y se la llevó a la boca. La verdad, sabía amarga y a tierra ya que no la habían lavado. Pero era como comerse una lechuga.

-La próxima vez lavala -Dijo Chris mientras masticaba, hasta que al fin se la tragó- mierda...

-¿Y bien? -Jill tomó asiento el sofá

-Horrible...

-Enseñanos tu brazo -Dijo Claire

El Redfield se quitó la parte superior del uniforme a duras penas y se dejó la camiseta. Subió un poco la manga y les enseñó su brazo. La herida estaba a la altura de su bíceps derecho, al menos 5 centímetros de largo. Claire se la limpió con agua y un trozo de tela. Entonces todos empezaron a ver como la herida se cerraba, cási de manera mágica. Solo pasaron unos segundos y la herida ya no era más que una cicatriz en el bíceps del chico.

-Fue como magia -Dijo Chris aún sorprendido mientras se bajaba la manga. Ya no me dolía para nada, no solo su brazo sino también otras heridas que tenía en su cuerpo

-No, es ciencia -Bromeó la pelirroja- ¿Pasaremos la noche en esta casa

-Si -Dijo Jill mientras tocaba las hojas de una de las hierbas, esta era rojiza- Sería peligroso salir a buscar otro lugar ahora, considerando que ya ha anochecido...

-Bien, nos quedaremos aquí -El Redfield dejó su chaleco sobre el sofá- Cenemos y vayamos a dormir, mañana averigüaremos que hacer o como salir de aquí...

Antes de cenar todos comieron una hoja de hierba verde para sanar sus heridas. Cenaron de manera animada, en la refrigerador de aquella casa había carne y verduras. Hicieron un puré de papas y carne a la plancha. Compartieron historias y anécdotas, cualquier cosa que les ayudaras a distraerse. Pero sin hacer demasiado ruído para no atraer a los zombis u otra B.O.W que anduviera merodeando por ahí. Las luces estaba apagadas ya que las cortinas de la casa era blancas pero dejaban ver que sucedía en el interior.

-Vayamos a descansar -Chris se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana- Veo a varios de ellos, pero no notaron nuestra presencia

-Chris y yo tomaremos la matrimonial, al fondo del pasillo -Jill trató de decirlo de manera natural, aunque sentía algo de vergüenza- Claire y Sherry tomen la habitación más cerca del baño, y Leon puede tomar la que está cerca de las escaleras

La pelirroja miró a su hermano con una sonrisa picara y leve en sus labios ¿El y Jill juntos? Lo había pensado en más de oportunidad, y la verdad es que ellos hacían buena pareja ¿Sería posible o solo estaba llevando su Ship demasiado lejos? No, claramente sucedía algo entre ellos dos. Antes de dormir cada uno tomó una ducha, aprovechando que aún corría agua por las tuberías.

Momentos después.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Leon se sentó en la cama. No conseguía dormir, por más que lo intentara. Tomó su pistola y comprobó el cargador, estaba lleno. La dejó a un lado y se puso de pie. Fue hasta el cuarto donde Sherry y Claire dormían.

-¿No puedes dormir? -La voz de Claire lo exaltó un poco- ¿O vienes a espíarme?

-Un poco de ambas...

El rubió entró y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el borde de la cama. Claire puso su mano en su hombro, el rubio sintió cierto alivio al sentir la mano de la pelirroja en su hombro.

-Vayamos abajo, si hablamos aquí despertaremos a Sherry -Dijo Claire en voz baja

Leon sonrió y se puso de pie, ambos salieron del cuarto en silencio y bajaron las escaleras. Tomaron asiento en aquél sofá de color verde lima y Claire sintió una inesperada pero leve oleada de nervios. Estaba solo con su short de jean y su camiseta blanca. Leon solo tenía su pantalon y su musculosa, ambos estaban descalzos.

-¿Que crees que pasa entre Jill y tu hermano?

-Creo que se gustan -Claire esbozó una sonrisa y miró a las manos del rubio- ¿Tú qué opinas?

-No los conozco lo suficiente... pero si, diría que se gustan

-¿Como tú me gustas a mi? -La pelirroja estaba demasiado sonrojada

Mucho más tarde

Jill se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana dejando salir un suspiro. Tenía puesta su tanga negra y la camiseta de Chris, la cual le quedaba algo grande. Su mirada preocupada pero segura a la vez estaba posada en la calle, sintió alivio cuando su compañero la abrazó por detrás, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Chris estabá en bóxer y sin camiseta, pues Jill estaba usando la suya. Ambos observaron la calle, estaba plagada de zombis que iban y venían.

Sus manos se posaron en el cuerpo de la joven. Una en su abdomen plano y la otra en sus pechos, redondo y firmes. La castaña sonrió sonrojada y estiró su trasero hacia atrás, pegándolo con el miembro y la pelvis del Castaño. Tuvo que hacer puntitas debido a la diferencia de altura.

-Niño travieso...

La otra mano del joven fue directo al abundante pecho de su compañera, comenzó a masajearlos. La joven movió sus caderas en un movimiento en vaivén, sintió como su trasero se frotaba con el miembro de Chris, el cual estaba erecto y duro. Varios sentimientos la invadieron, pero hizo caso omiso de ello, quería disfrutar del cuerpo de su chico.

Las manazas del joven se aventuraron por debajo de la piel de la joven y tocaron sus senos, sus dedos jugaron los pezones duros de Jill. La cual dejó su salir un gemido en respuesta. La castaña sintió como su piel de erizaba cuando el chico comenzó a besar su cuello desde atrás, llevó sus manos hacia arriba y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Chris mientras movía su trasero de manera más rápida. Se giró y lo abrazó por el cuello, busco sus labios y los estrechó con los suyos en un cálido y húmedo beso. Pudo sentir el miembro duro tocando su abdomen, algo asombrada por el tamaño de este. Aunque era de esperarse para ella, el castaño era un tipo bastante alto y fornido.

El beso duró unos segundos y se separaron para tomar aire. Jill lo miró con sus ojos cargados de deseo y de sentimientos lascivos hacia el. Se arrodilló y tomó el elástico del boxer del joven, lo bajó hasta sus muslos y dejó su miembro viril al descubierto. Parecía que se había rasurado hace algunos días, Jill se mordió el labio con hambre y miró a Chris mientras avanzaba hacia sus bolas.

El castaño sintió como la ojigris tomaba sus bolas con sus labios. Sintió su lengua y sus labios jugando con ellas, su gran miembro estaba sobre el rostró de la castaña. Se miraron mutuamente mientras Jill dejaba húmedasa las bolas del joven con su saliva. La sensación era cálida y placentera. Dejó de chupar sus testículos y comenzó a lamer su miembro a lo largo, hasta que por fin comenzó a chuparlo. Chris dejó salir un suspiro al sentir la boca de Jill en su glánde, la ojigris parecía tener experiencia con eso.

La castaña comenzó a mover su cabeza, chupando el miembro de manera lenta pero profunda, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo. La saliva de esta fue lubricando su miembro. Lo miró con una sonrisa, y se puso de pie.

-Quiero que me des...

Se apoyó en la pared con su trasero estirado hacia el. Se hizo a un lado su tanga negra y le mostró su vagina húmeda. El castaño se acercó y puso su miembro en la entrada, Jill sintió una espasmo y se mordió el labio, lo quería ya mismo. Chris empujó poco a poco, la vagina de Jill lo apretaba pero no impedía su paso. Valentine tomó las cortinas y mordió su labio al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. El ojiazul comenzó a mover sus caderas.

La mujer maldijo en silencio, quería gemir, necesitaba hacerle saber que le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero Chris ya lo sabía, el modo en que su vagina le apretaba y la respiración entre cortada de la joven eran una buena señal. Puso sus manos en las nalgas de la joven y aumentó el ritmo.

-Cojeme así -Susurró Jill en un gruñido, estaba sonrojada y tenía la boca abierta- soy tuya... Soy tuya

Chris continuó con las embestidas, su pene masajeaba las paredes internas de Jill y la castaña se rendía ante tal placer. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, sintió que se caería pero Chris la sostuvo. Con un brazo rodeó su cintura y con el otro le sujetó la muñeca. Jill apoyó su mejilla en la pared y sujetó con fuerza la cortina de la ventana mientras era empotrada contra el muro. Su vagina segregaba más líquido lubricante a medida que se acercaba al orgasmo.

-Eres mía, Jill Valentine -Le susurró al oído- Eres toda mía...

Notó como sus piernas le temblaban al tiempo que alcanzaba el climax. Su vagina expulsó un chorro de jugos vaginales y el la abrazó con fuerza, sin detenerse. Noto como las piernas le flaqueaban, iba a caerse así que con ambos brazos la abrazó y la levantó. Pegando su abdomen a la espalda de Jill, comenzó moverla de arriba a abajo. La castaña solo pudo poner sus suaves manos sobre los antebrazos del muchacho, sus piernas ya no le respondían.

Chris se dejó llevar por unos segundos hasta que finalmente, la abrazó con fuerza y llenó su interior con su semen. _Splash_ , otró chorro de líquido váginal salió de la vagina de una jadeante y sonriente Jill. Chris se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó en la pared, aún abrazandola y con sus genitales conectados.

-Chris -Suspiró Jill apoyándo su cabeza en el pecho del joven, estaba exhausta- Chris... oh.. Eres un diablillo

El Redfield esbozó una sonrisa orgulloso. El no tenía demasiada experiencia con las mujeres, pero se sentía feliz de saber que Jill lo había disfrutado.

Día 4

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana despertó a Leon. Estaba sentado en el sofá y a su lado, una hermosa pelirroja lo abraza dormida. Sonrió al ver a aquella belleza prendida a su cuello. Como si se sintiera protegida al dormir junto a el ¿Que había sucedido anoche? Luego de que Claire le dijera que le gustaba, le robo un beso. El beso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no pensaba quedarse atrás así que le correspondió. Luego de besarse un poco, acordaron dormir.

-¿En que piensas?

La voz de Claire lo exhaltó. Al verla despierta es esbozó una sonrisa y suspiró, acariciándole la mejilla. Las facciones de la mujer lo enamoraron aún más, le encantaba.

-Buenos días -Dijo con voz ronca

-Uy, que voz de hombre -Claire sonrió, la verdad es que la voz del rubio había sonado gruesa

Kennedy sonrió y se puso de pie, estirándose un poco mientras dejaba salir un suspiro pesado. Claire solo lo miró con una sonrisa y luego se puso de pie también se estiró. Iba a decir algo, pero entonces hoyó disparos de algún lugar cercano. En ese momento aparecieron Chris y Jill por las escaleras, ya estaban vestidos.

-¿Oyeron eso? -Preguntó Chris

-Vino de afuera -Dijo Leon

Los cuatro se acercaron y vieron a un joven de aspeco latino luchando contra una horda de zombis. Traía un fúsil M4, el cual se le cayó cuando un zombi lo tomó por sorpresa. Sacó su pistola y le disparó, comenzaron a rodearlo contra un auto.

-Debemos ayudarlo -Dijo Claire

Estaban por matarlo, los tenía encima. Donde quiera que viera solo veía infectados, Carlos dejó salir un suspiro de frustración. Pero no iba a rendirse, no se iría sin pelear.

-Venga por mi hijos de puta -Sacó su cuchillo, su fúsil M4 estaba tirado por allí

Sujetó el cuchillo de combate con fuerza, eran demasiados. Quiso atacar a uno pero un fuerte estallido lo detuvo, alguien había tomado su fúsil y había comenzado a disparar. Los zombis fueron cayendo uno a uno, pronto no quedó ningún infectado en pie. Carlos puedo ver a un tipo enorme, tenía un uniforme de los S.T.A.R.S y sostenía su fúsil. El latino dejó salir una sonrisa.

-Me llamo, Chris -La voz del castaño ojiazul sonó firme pero agradable- ¿Estas herido?

-No no -Sonrió y negó algo exhaltado- me haz salvado la vida, gracias...

El latino sonrió y se volteó para levantar su pistola M1911. La tomó entre sus manos y la miró un segundo, luego la enfundó.

-Me llamo Carlos Olive...!

El enorme puño de Chris impactó directo en su mandíbula. Carlos cayó al suelo inconsciente producto de aquél limpio puñetazo.

-/-/-/-/-

Y eso es todo por este capítulo, amigos. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Esperp que les agrade el episodio, yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Siii lo sé, las hierbas se utilizan como un spray, pero yo quise darle un toque diferente para hacerlo más interesante, así que ahora se comen. Además, creo que quedó bastante bien.

No olviden dejar su review, me anima a seguir y me hace saber que quieren una continuación. Por mi parte eso es todo, Nos leemos lml


End file.
